Love Should Go On
by slefanitsa
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer, a rich woman married to a poor man named Shirosaki Hichigo. She had to live in poverty after her family kicked her from her house. Will their love last to the end?  AU
1. Chapter 1  Fight

Born in a rich and noble family, I used to get everything I need without much efforts. But however, I ended up living here, in a small and ugly place _this_ man called house. It had been a year after I ran from home just to preserve my love with the one I consider as the one who could give me the true love, though we didn't go through everything well. Fights. That was all that we knew. And I started regretting my life for choosing this man as my husband.

_Yet_...

"Is there something bothering you, Ulquiorra?"

When his eyes stared at mine, I couldn't resist staring back at him, and again—I fell for him. This always happened, again and again. For a moment, I always unable to give him answer, just because my mind wouldn't react as fast as I expected. I was too consumed by him.

"Oi, babe, what's up?" He reached my shoulder and I was like wakened from a daydream.

"Nothing," I answered shortly, looking away to avoid his eyes.

I was too scared to look into his eyes. I was too scared to find out that he really loved me. I was too scared to know that he would never let go of me. Yet, I was too scared to know the otherwise. Living together didn't make us having the best conversation about this.

Back then... I started to think that we were only looking for sex. Sex, and sex. Was that all we've got after we married? It was an irony, if it was true. I started to think that he was only wanted my body, nothing less and nothing more. Or perhaps... it was me who was attracted to the man who I married. But what if my speculation was all true? Could I accept it?

"Babe, you're not alright. Tell me what's wrong." He pulled me into him, sitting me on his lap and I started quivering as usual. Yet, I never refused his touch, but leaning my back on his chest and sighed, sometimes hoping that we would end up like that.

"I am fine, Shiro," I tilted my head, staring at him from my angle and softly leaned a kiss on his neck.

"Nah," he frowned. "Now I see my woman lying to me, heh?" He pinched my cheek, but then placed a kiss on my lips softly and grinned. "What is it, babe? You're my wife, you shouldn't hide everything from me now should you?"

I was preoccupied with my thoughts, and I know he would easily notice that. My eyes glancing at the couch we were sitting on, wondering if I could buy something better than an old brown velvety couch. But I could not just ask some money from my parents since they did not accept me anymore as their daughter. No. Perhaps I had to find some job to get some money. I was not adolescence anymore, was I?

"I will look for a job, I will help you to make money," I said, touching his arms around my body.

"No," he said quickly, as I expected. He was never treated me as an adult woman who could take care of herself, but a little girl who could only give him service in bed. At least... it was what in my mind. Knowing that he was—perhaps—over-protective to me always sickened me.

"But Shiro-"

"No but." He said. "What a woman like you can do, eh? I won't let them lay a finger on you, ya know, Ulquiorra?"

"I-" He started it. He always started provoking me in such arguments. "I can do something you can never imagine, Shirosaki. And stop thinking that they will lay a finger on me! I am not going to be a prostitute or something, you know that, China doll?"

"Tch! Now that you're mentioning it, I start to think that you're going to be one."

Hearing his words was making my head boiled in instant. He was thinking I would be a prostitute to get money? I could not believe those words even escaped my husband's lips. I really did not know what to say, I stopped speaking and only returned an icy glare at him as usual, letting him know that it was unpleasant to hear his words. But I bet he would never realize that he was just hurting my feelings as his wife. He was never admitted it...

"You're too beautiful, you know? You're so tiny, you can't protect yourself." He added, hugging me even tighter from behind and I started to get bothered.

"Look, it is not like that I underestimate you, Shirosaki. But you are not smart. Look what you can do now for us. You cannot even get enough money to buy foods. Look what we have got here. Look what we have got here—look it with your eyes. We did not have a proper house, proper couch, even—a proper bed! You have got nothing, Shirosaki. It has been a year and we have nothing but this. _This_." I stood up and opened my hands, showing him how terrible our household was. "Now tell me, would you forever work on the ramen shop to feed me? Would you work there to feed your future children? You are going nowhere, Shirosaki. You will torture your family and end up killing me in poverty!"

"Ulquiorra..."

"Silent! You have no rights to speak. I have sacrificed everything for you. And you treat me like this. I really cannot take this anymore. I am tired." I walked toward to bed and laid my body. I could see he was angry hearing me saying those insulting words, but I could not hold myself from saying them. It was all true.

Still...

I felt it was my fault. I was the one who made him suffer even more. He did not have family, he was all alone to begin with. No, he had family once, but they had died long time ago when he was little, and he never told me anything about his family. Or how his life was an orphan. It was a big contrary how was my life and his. And I just made him suffer more and more by running with him and decided to marry him, even though I never knew if he was really in love with me or not.

"Fine! Then why don't you marry other man who can give you money, huh? Why don't you just leave, go back to your family and cry! Tell them how do I treat you so they can throw me to the jail—oh no, maybe they will just kil me, yeah! They'll kill me so you'll be happy that the man you hate the most-"

"Silent! I never tell you that I hate you." I gritted my teeth, it was more than insulting how did he come up with such arguments. Our fights always ended like this—nope, perhaps it was only the start before we started another hard argument, and once we fell into it, it was not easy for us to make up.

_I am well aware of this._

"Then tell me whatcha want, woman," I could see how his golden orbs staring at me in anger, but I could not give any words to answer his questions. It must be all obvious for him to understand fully it was him—it was Shirosaki Hichigo that I want. I had him and I was never asking anything more than that. But—

We're just human beings. We could not preserve our life only by the words 'love'.

"I have told you many times before, have I not?" My green emerald eyes quickly looked away, avoiding his stare which could kill my feelings just once I saw him in anger. He was the man I wanted to spend my life with. He was the man I really wanted to keep. And day by day... his love consumed me, devouring me alive—made me even more starving just by staying by his side.

It was hard for me to stay around him—yet, it was impossible for me to get away from him. Each day I saw him laying next to me, holding me closer as if I was the only precious thing he had left, after everyone—and everything—abandoned him. Every morning I always got scared of finding him not laying beside me, then my heart was like going to explode—yet sighing in relief—when I found him in the kitchen, or in the bathroom. That was what keeping me alive, knowing that he was still here by my side, not leaving me.

But the fights we had always made my heart ache. It was like the person I loved stabbing me with a sharp knife right on my chest, ripping my vital organ from its place, throwing me to the true despair. I could not escape, I could not run away, but standing here to fight back—no, but to face the truth that we had to finish this arguments.

"We've gone through all of this," I stared back at him, afraid of hearing what would escape his lips. "I am tired of fighting with you."

"Good, then stop provoking me, Ulquiorra," he responded and I heard how his voice getting calmer as I lower my voice.

Yes, we really needed to stop before everything got worse, and we could never be able to fix it anymore.

He walked closer to the bed, leaning down and kissed my forehead. I could feel how warm his lips touching my skin, and how his gentleness touched my arms. Again, he sent me such sensation I could never resist. I simply clutched my fingers upon his sleeves, hiding my face on his chest as I wispered how I sorry for blaming him for nothing. It was all my choice, thus I could not blame him for that. No, it was more likely I have no rights to blame him.

"Hm?" He looked at me, caressing my cheek as he smiled. His smile which made me amazed. A smile which I could never return to him. "Don't be so sorry, babe. It's not yer fault, okay? I'll try to find another job, ah... I mean something more proper."

"Shiro..." I murmured lowly, hugging him. Everytime I hugged him, his warmth sent through my body, and it made me feel comfort just by knowing his presence.

_My man..._

"Hm? You're so wet babe, why?" He started teasing me, brushing his lips against my neck while muttering his words in order to turn me on. Yes, he always attempted to do so after we had fights. Perhaps it was his way to make up with me, and somehow I enjoyed every moment we do this. Just until this time, I was thinking if this would be fine.

"No, Shiro. Stop this." I said, determined. But I know it wasn't my husband if he stopped right away. He was kind of a persistent guy who would do anything to reach his goal, and I was not really meant it when I said I want to stop. _Go ahead_.

He let out a sigh, kept unbuttoning my shirt and exposed my body half naked before he bit the cup of my bra, pulling it down with his teeth just to tease me. I looked at him while my cheeks turning red in sudden as I saw the smirk decorated his face, and he casually licked my skin with his blue tongue.

"S-shiro..." I closed my eyes, hoping he stopped driving me crazy, until I realized he just went further, pulling my bra off and exposed my breasts. I gasped in silence and waited in anticipation as if I did not know what he would do after. Unconsciously, I clutched my fingers on the bed-sheet, panting slightly when he brushed his tongue against my nipple. His golden eyes were staring at me, and all I could hear was my heart's pounding...

_My heart starts racing..._

While my right hand clutched tightly at the bed-sheet, my left hand managed to reach up at his face, touching his cheek. I could see my own hand shaking when I tried to reach at him. And when he moved his hand down to slide off my underwear, I let out a low moan, closing my eyes. His hand was gently pushing me to the bed and made his way to spread my legs. Somehow I could feel he was staring at me for a moment, yes... even though my eyes were closed, I could really tell he was staring at me.

_Love..._

_Lust..._

_Both._

"Ulqui-chan~" He whispered, brushing his thumb against my nipple and my response was only a low moan of his name, letting him know that I was there enjoying myself with every touch he gave. "Mhm... that's so cute~"

"Shirosaki..." His tongue brushed my neck and I quivered lightly, he always knew how to satisfy me. Perhaps—

I tried to throw away such thoughts. I would never dare myself to think that the thing between us was only sex. We had more than that, I knew it and I always believed in it. I closed my eyes once more, enjoying how he thrusted in me while groaning in pleasure. Again, clutching on the bed-sheet, I felt my sweat running down my thighs for each thrust. How his cheeks turned red, how he panted on top of me, how those golden eyes staring at me lustfully—yet lovingly.

Helping him finding his sensation, I led his hand to squeeze my breast than holding on my side. I stared at him, this time I wouldn't let my eyes to close, I would like to see him... how his expression was when we did this. I really would like to know. And somehow it was out of my expectation, no—perhaps it was priceless to see how exactly he looked like when we did the intercourse.

I panted, letting the saliva ran down my lips as I tried to breathe properly. He always played hard, but I always enjoy that. Now I could close my eyes, when he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me roughly while thrusting faster. I gripped on his arms and suddenly felt dizzy as I came near, almost reaching my climax.

"Babe, the louder you moan, the more satisfaction ya get, y-ya know, huh?" He chuckled, and somehow it was like a spell—when I realized how I moaned loudly, letting out one word I could think of at the moment.

_Shirosaki..._

And that's what we had got. I let go of his arms, throwing my head back when I felt the pleasure sent through the cells in my body. He was always did this great, and I always felt like in the seventh heaven. This was one of the reasons why I loved him. And I would always remain this way, loving him for eternity.

"Shiro..." I snapped my eyes open and I saw that pale being stared at me with a smile on his face. He brushed my hair with his fingers and kissed my forehead gently.

I knew this. He always treated me this gently, despite of the fact that he was a harsh person I had ever met. Yet, he was never once hurt me physically. Never. And I was sure about that.

"Shiro..." I called his name again and he leaned closer at me.

"Hm? What's it babe?"

"I-" I began, closing my eyes again as I murmured lowly, wondering if he could hear me. "I am pregnant."

"W-what?" His voice turned heavier, and he started shaking lightly. "What did you say babe?"

"Haven't I told you...?" I opened my eyes. I was worried if he would mad about this, but it was surprising to see such a happy face in front of me. And then, I felt his hand rubbing my stomach gently, a smile decorating his face.

"I..." His eyes started tearing. "Ulquiorra... why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I do not know. I was wondering if you would be mad about this-"

"Baka." He chuckled, moving down and nuzzling my stomach affectionately. "Our first baby~" He kissed my stomach.

"You look so happy, Shiro," I caressed his cheek. "I am glad you are happy..."

"Ne, ne, I'm going to think a good name!" He crawled beside me. "Ah, you'd better get prepared babe, this going to be not easy for both of us. I-" He kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna protect you and our baby."


	2. Chapter 2 My Husband

Alone, sitting on the sofa while waiting my husband to get back from work, there was nothing else I could do except reading an old book that I brought from my parents' house. I just told him that I was pregnant yesterday, and it seemed that everything went according the plan. He was happy, and I am pretty glad to know that. There was nothing else that I want except making him happy. Yes, nothing else.

I believed that I was born to make him happy, thus my heart was always hurt and I always felt guilty whenever I saw him sad. He never told me that he was sad, never. But I always knew whenever his heart was upset. He could not lie to me, and would never be able to lie to me.

I let out a sigh, a heavy one, when I heard his foot step entering the terrace. It was not because I wasn't happy, but it was more because my heart pounded faster whenever I realized his presence. We had been almost four years together—we married just a year ago—but still, being near to him made my heart raced faster and faster as if it was ready to explode. I never admit it in front of him, but he was like a prince charming from a fairy tale. He was so perfect for me.

Yet, my parents hated him to death. They always mocked him as being a poor man, a poor man who had nothing in his life except a hope for having a girl like me. The thing which made me adore him even more was that he never hated my parents. He said that he would one day prove it to them, he would be able to make me happy.

_We'll have children, comfortable house, and live happily ever after, you know babe, like in the fairy tale!_

That was what he always said, with a joking tone to make me happy. And somehow I believed in him, every single words, I believed in him.

"Babe," He smiled at me, handing me a paper bag. "I bought you breads, eat them."

"Hm?" I took the paper bag and peeked inside it, seeing many breads inside of it. I stood up and hugged him, feeling his warmth sent through my body then I kissed him, pecking his lips lightly. "Let's have our dinner. I have prepared it."

"Oh yeah," Shiro put his hand on my waist, pushing me gently. "Our dinner always tasty, just like you babe," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, chuckling softly.

The kitchen was clean, and in the corner there was a table with four chairs. He sat down and stared at the foods on the table hungrily. I cooked nothing special, but Shiro always managed to have his dinner at home—even though it's always been 30 minutes late for that—and I always tried to wait for him to get home, so that we could have dinner together.

"Eat more, baby," I said, handing him a bowl full of rice and he grinned at me.

"Ah, yeah. I'll eat more. But you should eat more as well, ya know, for our little Shiro~"

My eyes widened in sudden, pouting slightly. "Why did you call him little Shiro? He is my little Ulqui."

"Oh, are you sure our baby is a male?" He chuckled, tapping the chopstick on the table. "I'm the daddy, that's daddy's little Shiro~" He teased me again.

"Fine. Whatever." I responded, not taking his words seriously, but yet I enjoyed our conversations.

There was a momentary silence between our words while we're eating our dinner. It was quiet—until he dropped his chopstick in sudden, grabbing my hand in panic. Hie golden orbs stared worriedly at my fingers. There were wounds on my fingers, but they're not the serious ones. I was trying to do the laundry, since my husband always did it for us. He always woke up early every morning to do them. He always believed that I could not do the laundry without washing machine. It was true—indeed, I lived in a rich family before and laundry was something never crossed my mind.

"What the hell did you do?" His voice cracked, he was panic.

"I—"

"I'll take the first aid box, wait here," he ran to the bathroom, taking a box of medical treatment stuffs. When he got back to me, he sat beside me and sighed heavily. I was like going to hug him and reassure him everything was fine. But I was just sitting there in silence, watching him take care of my wounds.

Quiet.

"Babe what did you do? How did you get these wounds? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, Shiro, everything is fine. No one was hurt me. It was because I tried to do the laundry before you get back home."

"Fu—" He hissed lowly, done taking care of my wounds and he leaned his back to the chair. "Don't do that, babe. That's—my job, okay?" He patted my head affectionately, and somehow my heart felt strange. It was like burning.

"It is not. It is a female's—I mean a wife's duty, Shiro. I do not have a job, and I do not do anything at home. I feel useless. I can do everything you think I cannot, okay? Believe me, believe me that I can do it for you, Shiro."

Shirosaki rubbed his temple. He always overreacted. But even though it was always annoying, it always made me feel save. Feeling save everytime I was here by his side.

"Alright. Alright. Do it if you want. Just don't hurt yourself and our little Shiro, okay babe?" He offered me a smile.

A month passed calmly, everything was alright until my mother made a call to me. It was a surprise to know that she still cared about me—and Shiro, since she said she did not want to see me and him anymore in her entire life. I hadn't any intention to told her that I was pregnant, and no matter how many times Shiro told me to tell her about it, I always refused. There was no use to tell her about somwthing like that.

"She'll be happy, ya know Ulquiorra?"

"No. I do not care."

"You're so stubborn." He stretched his hand, sticking out his finger to poke my forehead. "Tell mom already, alright?"

"I said no, and my answer will remain as no. If you want, tell her yourself. My apologies, Shiro, but I have no time to chit chat with mother. She just tries to get in my nerves, thus I do not see any benefit for me to tell her something which she might think it is not important."

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry? But mothers will always be happy to hear their only daughter is pregnant!"

"Is that so? I hardly agree with the notions, Shiro. My mother will not care at all. Just like me, she was as stubborn as me. And do not ask about my father, because he is even worse than me."

"Hmph... alright, fine. If you said so. I just don't want to hide anything from them, okay?"

"Oh, did I hide something from them? No, Shiro. Just because I did not tell her that I am pregnant, it does not mean I hide it from her. I just do not want her to ask me many questions, or worse—mocking me, telling me that I have married a wrong guy."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, babe. It's okay," he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head affectionately, making me melt in sudden—and the anger was gone. "Okay, would you like to go shopping? We should buy something for our little Shiro..."

Surprised, I pushed him lightly, looking up at his face with a confuse look. "Look, Shiro, it's just a month, we don't even know whether our little Shiro is a girl of a boy, we cannot buy anything for now. Your joke is not funny at all."

He chuckled, ruffling my hair softly. "It's more for my little cute waifu. Let's buy something for you, hm?" He leaned down and nuzzled my cheek. "Or maybe tomorrow, tomorrow is Saturday, let's go on a date, Ulqui-chan~"

Sweet, as always. I never expected if someone like him could be this gentle toward me. Back to the past, when the first time we met in high school, he was just a bad boy who had always been kicked by others, always rejected by girls, just because of his background, and also because of his own behaviour. I never paid any attention toward him, until one day I met him in the library, alone.

His face was never that pale before, and I just realized there must be something wrong with him. I went near him, sitting in front of him with a frown on my face. I was so curious to see such a laid back person like him mourning in the library, flipping the book's pages without even seeing the contents. I tapped my fingers on the table that time, looking at his reaction in amusement. He was surprised seeing me, the most rich student—the one who never talked to the likes of him before.

But there I was, offering him a very close space. That I never realized, I was the only one who was there, when he really needed a support. He told me that was why I was the first person that he loved. But yet I never felt special to begin with. I did not understand love, I did not understand. My parents were always busy, and I never had time to learn love from them. All I know was the loneliness, an empty space in my heart which needed to be filled.

—_By you._

"Babe, you okay?" His voice startled me, and I looked at him who laid beside me.

"I am. I was just thinking about our baby—"

"Ah, our little Shiro~" He ran down his hand, caressing my stomach lovingly. This was perhaps the first time in my life to see him this happy—besides the day when we got married. "Little Shiro must be sleeping, he's tired, after did the laundry," he laughed, joking around.

"Shut up, that is not funny!"

"That is. Look what you've got by doing the laundry. Pfffft... wounds, you're really unskilled babe," he laughed again, cuddling me.

"Stop it, it was not funny at all. I had tried my best, you have to appreciate it." I narrowed my eyes at him. It was true that I had tried my best.

"Ah, I appreciate it babe…" He leaned down, kissing my forehead. "We'll go on a date tomorrow, okay~?"


	3. Chapter 3 A Date

A date? It probably was the first date we had. I did not know what to say, but my heart pounding faster than usual. I was thinking about me and Shirosaki went to the amusement park, or watching movie, or having a dinner outside, and it was only beyond my imagination. When the first time we met, we were never going on a real date. I was not a girl who liked to go outside with a guy—much less, a guy that I did not even know.

We spent our high school days as if we were not dating at all, sitting down in the library and reading books. Since that time, I did not know why my heart always raced everytime I saw him. His smile, it melted my world.

"Babe, you ready?" Shirosaki entered our room, and I was surprised to see him dressing so casual this afternoon. I thought we would go in the evening, but it seemed he asked me to go with him all day.

"Now?" I asked, I wasn't ready at all. I hadn't picked any dress, make up, and whatnot. I blinked my eyes, apologizing. He did not mention to me when we would go on a date today. So I hadn't prepared anything.

"Ah, sure it's _now_. Sorry I didn't tell ya before. But go ahead prepare yourself, I'll wait outside, kay?"

"No, Shiro—wait _here_." I stood up and walked toward him, placing a quick kiss on his lips before I changed my clothes. I saw him smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at me.

"Mhm... you look beautiful Ulqui-chan," he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him and made me sit on his thighs. He caressed my stomach gently and brushed his nose against my back. "Mhm... you make me want to stay at home, sweetheart~"

"S-shiro-" I stood up, looking at him. "But I want to go out with you."

"Ah sure, sure we will go outside babe." He said.

I only needed ten minutes to get dress and put a simple make up on my face. Because the weather was not really good, I put on a sweater—a huge one that made me look even tinier. I wore a black skirt, a white shirt with oriental ornament decorating the front side. After putting on the sweater, I saw myself on the mirror.

Shirosaki chuckled and hugged me from behind, whispering in my ear, "Heheh you look cute baby, look at your hands, hahahah..." He laughed, raising my hands which covered by the sleeves of my sweater. It really was a huge sweater.

"Shut up. I feel better this way." I said, it was true though. It felt more warm and comfortable. I clung on to his arm and dragged him outside the house. But I must wait him to lock the door before stepping outside.

It was almost one in the afternoon and we hadn't had our lunch yet. He kept walking slowly beside him while I was clinging on him, trying to catch his long steps. His golden orbs turned its gaze from the empty street to me as if he was asking a question in silence. I responded him with my brows furrowed slightly.

"Are you hungry, Ulquiorra? Let's have lunch first," he said, dragging me even faster. "Argh. I hope I can just carry you on my back." And after he said that, he lifted my body and carried me in a bridal style. My face flushed in sudden when my eyes met his, but he just chuckled as if he just made fun of me. "Yer so slow babe, I'm hungry, kay?"

"Shiro..." My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, but my lips couldn't help but pouting slightly. Even though it was totally embarrassing, I did not try to jump away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned on his shoulder, letting him carry me to the restaurant.

I was taken aback when I saw he dropped me gently in front of a sushi restaurant. It must be very expensive to have lunch in such kind of restaurant, but I did not ask him anything. I followed him from behind. He chose a place near to the window and I just silently sat in front of him when a waiter came to offer us the menu. I let him choose everything that he wanted.

"Mhm, so you want me to feed you babe?" Shirosaki teased me and I simply nodded. "Ah, you really want me to feed you? Awww~ my baby~"

"Stop teasing me, little Shiro is hungry." I said and he chuckled. He took a piece of sushi with the chopstick and started feeding me. I could not help but let my cheek turned red when some people turned their gaze at us.

It was always like this. We always had fight, but there was his warmth which made me stay beside him, and even I believed I could not let him go. Not even for a second. My heart... a single spot in my body which always pounded uncomfortably everytime he was away from me. And having him in all day like this made me thankful. Even though my parents would hate me because of it, I regret nothing.

We just finished our lunch at two, and he quickly dragged me away from the restaurant after he paid the bill. I still had no idea where he would bring me today, but I also did not try to ask him anything. It must be a nice date if everything is surprising.

Amusement park. Just like what I thought before, I didn't know but I had a feeling he would bring me here. And now here we were, walking around without having an exact purpose. I looked around and somehow being amused by my surroundings. It was... I could not explain it, but I felt very happy. I saw a lot of kids were around with their parents, and my mind started thinking...

_My little Shiro must be happy to go to an amusement park with me and Shiro, correct?_

I clung on my husband more tightly, walking so close to him so that I would not get lost. My green emerald eyes stared at him.

"What will we do, Shiro?"

"Hm?" He hummed, pointing at the bench. "We'll look at those kids," he chuckled and patted my head softly. "Let's sit there, you must be tired."

Sittin on the bench, I leaned on him and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing contently. I could say I was so tired after walking that far. I usually did not feel this tired, but perhaps it was because I was pregnant, that's why I got tired easily. I looked at him and pouted, teasing him.

"Hm? What with that face?" He chuckled, leaned down and pecked my lips softly. "I don't really know what you want babe, but I think I do the right things, huh? I just want to spend my days like this with you, but guess life's getting more busy than before." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Why?" I let out a sigh, surely I also wanted to spend my days like this forever—with him.

"Because..." He said lowly, almost like a whisper. "I got a new position at work, with better fees, and yeah..."

My eyes widened. That is why he spent his money for this? Because he got something better. I should have guessed this. But yet I just sighed, resting my head back at him.

"Sure, I can understand. But I do not want you to go home late."

"Nope, I'll go home as usual. But maybe I have to work on Saturday as well. Is it okay?" He looked at me.

"Mhmhm," I nodded. It was not okay, to be honest. But he had tried his back to give me proper life. I should just let him do what he thought it was necessary, and being a good wife who supported him unconditionally.

"Do you want ice cream? Or cotton candy?" He said and quickly added, "Ah, cappuccino! Or hot chocolate. I'm sorry babe I forgot you detest sweets~ I'd like to buy cappuccino with marshmallow in it though, hm? What do you think?"

"Yes, it is fine. But without marshmallow." I pointed at the coffee shop near to the amusement park. "Let's go there. Seeing those little brats make me envy."

"Shhh... our little Shiro will be cuter and smarter than them, right?" He squatted in front of me, glancing over his shoulder. "Piggy back riding?"

"Do not fool around. I can stand on my own." I poked his butt with the tip of my boots.

"Awww... yer so meanie baby... I want to give ya a piggy back riding!" He said with a joking tone. "Wait I really mean it, come on~"

"No, Shiro. We are no longer a high schooler with a cheesy crush. We've already married and now I'm pregnant your baby. So, no." I said, determined.

"Mhm..." He leaned down while twisting his arms around my shoulders, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Very well... but I'll still give ya my piggy back riding later, on the way home~"

I did not respond on his words, but my body reacted toward it. My cheek flushed and my body somehow reflexively got near to him. We reached the coffee shop and we sat in the corner, letting a bunch of teenagers to stare at us in awe. I could tell that we were almost a perfect couple.

My husband was a good looking man, with his manly frame. And I was a small woman that he referred to as cute. It was not a surprise to see those teenagers looking at us in instant.

"Mhm, look how they look at you babe," Shiro whispered lowly. "I'll kick the shit outta them if they dare to throw their gaze at yer ass." He added.

"Did they?" I gazed at the boys who just looked at me few second ago. "They also looked at you, baby." I glanced at a bunch of chicks which bothered me so much.

"No jealous, babe, I'm yours. _All yours_."

We finally could enjoy our cappuccino. The teenagers just went somewhere and it was only few people left in the coffee shop. I was glad we took a seat in the corner, so that we could have a conversation in peace. I took a sip of my cappuccino and threw my gaze at my husband.

"You look so handsome, Shiro."

"Wha—" He coughed, choking.

"Shiro?" I quickly stood up, sat beside him and patted his back lightly. "Are you alright?"

He was still coughing. He patted his chest lightly and chuckled. "No, no I'm not. What did you just say?"

"I said—" _I do not want to repeat it, I swear I do not want_. "You are handsome."

"Hahah, did you just realize it Ulquiorra? Of course I am. I'm your husband—oh no, I mean I'm handsome, that's why you chose me to be your husband." He laughed, putting the cup on the table.

"It's not like that..."

"Yes it is." He poked my cheek lightly and chuckled again. "Eh, babe, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow, okay? We'll check our little Shiro."

"Umh, fine." He was too worried, or perhaps I was the one who did not really care. I was glad to have him as my husband, though I never told him that directly, but I was pretty sure he understood.

"If you have done, let's go home. I'll massage your little feet. You must be tired, hm?" he nuzzled my cheek and kissed me lightly.

"Yes. Let's go home then." I nuzzled him back and he took some money from his wallet, putting it on the table.

We went out the shop and he—once again—squatted in front of me. He was kind of this persistent man who I could never resist. I kicked his but this time, lightly, and I crossed my arms over the chest, looking away. There were a lot of people, and teenagers from earlier looking at us. But yet I could not just walked away leaving him.

"What are you doing, Shirosaki?" Those words escaping my lips, it sounded coldly.

"I've promised you. Piggy back riding." He said, still squatting.

"Hmph." I sniffed. "You are not embarrassing, are you?"

"Why? You're my wife. Just get on my back now Ulquiorra, I'll take you home real quick~"

"Will you fly or something?"

"Nope. Just let me give you a piggy back riding."

"Fine." I did not really sure what I was doing, but I accepted his offer. He gave me a piggy back riding—which I had refused many times before—and I just realized that I liked it. I held on him very tightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

His warmth... he melted my icy heart. Today was great, I believed I could go sleep well tonight. Just by knowing he was mine, it was enough. And that I could spend my life with him, it was more than enough.

_For me..._

_You are the only one._


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

The wind blew though the window and I opened my eyes. At that moment, I hope it was my husband who sat beside me, but then I just realized it wasn't him. It was my mother who sat beside me, staring at me as if she scolded me in silence. I stared her back without saying anything. I felt I was being betrayed by my very own mother. After a moment, I could not help but looking away, being unable to stare at her any longer.

My parents brought me back home after they found out that I was pregnant. I wished I could spend the last 3 months of my pregnancy with Shiro, but they did not give me any permission. I felt so hollow, I felt so worthless. I wondered how my husband was doing in our house. Did he sleep well? Did he eat properly? How was his job?

I did not even want to talk to my parents, but yet I could not let myself down because of this. I kept encouraging myself for the sake of my baby. I did not want to disappoint my husband. _For this little Shiro... I will do anything._

"Leave him already, Ulquiorra." I head my mother spoke to me, but I did not even glance at her. My sight was wandering outside the window, still wished I saw my husband out there. But none. "Are you listening, Ulquiorra?" Her tone got higher, but I did not give any response. It was quite hurting me that she asked me to leave Shirosaki. I had promised him I would never—even once—to leave him. And kidnapping me like this—taking me away from my husband was a very low action my parents did. And I was indeed very disappointed.

"Say something whien your mother talks to you, Ulquiorra." And now my father. This man was very annoying. Nothin he could do in this world except meddling in my business. He was a success business man, but it didn't make him a person I respected. Letting the two of them speaking to me, I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach gently.

I missed my husband. And I wanted to feel his warmth when he embrace me. But then my doubt started to fill my heart. What if he no longer cared of me? What if he cheated on me while I was away? I could not bear betrayal—and I could never stand it.

_But I we have our little Shiro_... I kept reminding myself—and hoped he could hear me. _Shiro, we will have a baby. We will live happily ever after, will we not?_

"Fine, whatever, Ulquiorra. Now that you're here, at least it prevent him from touching you and bullying you! That sneaky bastard! Dare him touching my one and only daughter!" My mother's voice cracked, but it didn't change anything. I had closed my heart for them. And I no longer cared about them. The did not care of my happiness, therefore I did not see any reason why I had to care of theirs.

Reaching up to remove my bangs from my face, I could see the outside clearer. I did not know, but the warmth of my tears running down my cheek surprised me. Why did I cry? I shook my head slightly and laid my head. I must have some nap. I must ignore them from babbling something unimportant.

_I have no interest of them..._

It was like hours, when I opened my eyes and found myself covered in my own sweat. The room was already calm and my parents were already left. Gazing to the right, I found the clock on the wall and it showed it was ten in the night. There was a tray with meal on the table and I realized I just missed the dinner. They must be already gone to bed. Straightening my body, I reached at the tray to take my meal. Even though I had lost my appetite, I had promised myself to stay strong for him and our baby.

I was chugging on the water when suddenly someone knocked my window. My heart was like jumping from its place—wondering how could someone climb up to the third floor without even making any noises. I reflexively turned my gaze to the left, and found a pale man grinning at me. Almost squealing, I quickly covered my mouth with my palm.

My tears, I could not stop it from falling. It was like a dream and I kept slapping my face.

"Sh-shiro?" I rushed to the window and opened it.

He jumped in and hugged me in silence, burying my face on his chest. I missed him so much, and now he was here. He came for me. Trying to wipe my tears from my face, I looked up at him and pulled him closer to place a kiss on his lips. He was still this warm, and I felt like I did not want to let him go.

"T-take me away from here." I said, hugging him again. "I cannot live in here—I cannot live without you, Shirosaki."

"Shhhh!" He hissed lowly. "You'll wake them up babe. Yeah, I'm here to kidnap you," he said seriously. "Now be a good hostage of mine, Ulquiorra~"

Without thinking any further, I let him grab my body, lifting me up before carrying me on his back. I held on him tightly when he climbed down the wall. I did not look down and kept believing in him. And when we landed on the ground, I sighed in relief.

"It has been a month, eh? I'm sorry for keeping you wait that long, babe." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I've been busy arranging things for us." He lifted my body from the ground and carried me in bridal style.

"Arranging things?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. We'll move from here. Somewhere away from your goddamn parents. I said I kidnap you, didn't I? So I'll take you away from them, and I'll never return you home—never."

I must be already insane when I felt my heart pound very fast. I should be scared as he became more like a maniac now—but I did not. I felt very happy knowing that we would spend our days together, and that I would never leave his side anymore. I said nothing, no complains and whatnot, but nodding my head as agreement.

"Take me with you Shiro..."

_And there, I make sure I will never leave your side..._

_Not anymore..._


	5. Chapter 5 Our New Life

Summer had come when I sat on the sofa in our new house. It was far away from my parents' house—as my husband promised me before. It was Sunday and we had nothing to do, only cleaning the house and enjoying our free time. Looking at my husband who just woke up, I decided to walk toward him and give him a morning kiss.

"Good morning, Shiro," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed while rubbing my stomach which was getting bigger and bigger each day.

"Morning babe," He replied, nuzzling my cheek. "Mhm... how's our little Shiro~?" He ran his hand on my stomach and gave it a gentle rub. "Be a good kid, little Shiro~" He chuckled.

We had checked my pregnancy few weeks ago and the doctor said it was in a good condition. I was thankful that after everything had happened to me and Shiro did not influenced my pregnancy. The doctor also said the it was a baby boy—which made Shiro was so happy about it. He had many times asked me to go shopping with him, buying some baby needs, but I always refused because the baby would be born next month. I still wanted to make sure it myself if my baby is a male one.

"C'mon babe, today we're going to go shopping, 'kay?" He asked again.

"Shiro not again..."

"We will. Babe, we're in Paris! Besides, our baby will be born in less than a month. C'mon babe, let's prepare everything for our little Shiro!"

I could not help but narrowed my eyes slightly at him—but then I sighed and nodded. There was nothing I could do if Shirosaki had his will. He would never give up on it and would do anything to make it come true.

I finally agree to go shopping with him. But I just realized that we hadn't clean our house and even I hadn't made our breakfast. Walking to the kitchen while Shiro dressing, I quickly prepared our morning meal. I took a pack of red meat—my favorite—and also a half dozen of tomatoes—also my favorite—and put them on the table. A griller, some seasoning, sausage, two bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Shiro," I called him while sitting on a chair and waiting for him. We had lived in Paris for two months, throwing off all of our identities. I also left my phone at my parents' house. I left nothing for them except all those memories they had with me. I did not care at all—I did not care of them as long as I had Shirosaki, everything was alright for me.

I heard the news that my parents went to search me, paying police and some people to find me—but they got nothing. I must have known that all I could give them was only tears. But yet I still did not care. Being selfish—just as my parents did—all I care about was my very own happiness and Shirosaki's. Now that we would have one more person in our family made me go uneasy sometimes.

"Are you still jealous of our own baby, Ulqui-chan~?" Shirosaki leaned down to kiss me and then a grin grew on his face. "C'mon babe, that's our own child! No need to be jealous, he's going to love you even more than me, trust me. He's going to love his mommy a lot!" He sat down and rubbed the back of my hand, reassuring.

"I am not jealous." How fool. How could I be jealous upon my own baby? Of course my baby would love me—but to think that Shiro would give all his attention to him made my heart go uneasy.

We started to grill some pieces of meat and sausage, added some seasoning and ate them slowly. I did not realize that I looked at my husband—watching at how he ate. His golden orbs looked at the meat full of appetite, while his hand could not stop picking them from the griller with the chopstick. He always ate like this, and I thought he never lost his appetite even once. I wondered if he did eat like this when my parents took me away from him...

"Mhm, babe?" He startled me. "You okay? You haven't touched your food babe, you want me to feed ya?"

"No, I am fine." I started to pick a piece of meat and eat slowly.

"Bhahahah you're still jealous of our little Shiro, Ulquiorra..." He laughed and put the chopstick down. "C'mere baby, let me feed ya," He moved beside me and took my bowl. "Just because he'll be our kid, it doesn't mean I'll forget ya, babe. All of my attentions are yours, but you shall share with our baby, get it?"

"I know." I wondered how he knew that—he was like reading my mind when I preoccupied with my own thoughts. I open my mouth to eat the meat but it wasn't the meat which came into my mouth. Shiro leaned forward to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Heheh, you look beautiful, baby~"

"Shiro it's not funny." I narrowed my eyes at him but my cheek flushed. "Stop teasing me!"

"Can't," he replied. "Here, here, your food~ aaa..."

The mall was very crowded because it's Sunday. I could not help but clung to my husband's arm tightly, not waning to be apart from him even for a second. I did detest crowd and it made me feel uncomfortable. After we found a baby shop, Shirosaki dragged me inside. It was not as crowded as the previous place. I sighed in relief and looked up at him.

"What will we buy?"

"Mhm..." Shirosaki put his finger on his chin, furrowing his eyebrow as he thought about things we had to buy. I just realized that we had to make a list before going to mall, but I believed he had a good idea of what we had to buy.

"How...?" I asked, while looking at the baby-walker near to the entrance of the shop. I did not think we would need that because I did not want my baby using such stuff to learn how to walk. "Look, Shiro, I think we need to buy clothes. That is very important."

Shirosaki turned around and looked at him with a smile on his face. "You're right. Okay, let's buy—for God's sake look at those cute baby's pajamas! Oh my fucking Lord!" He walked to the shelf inside the shop and touched the baby clothes with his grabby-hands.

"Shiro-" I face-palmed and followed him, ignoring people who looked at us. Shiro surely never changed, though I did not know since when he was being obsessesed to see me and our baby wearing cute clothes. He said it fit to me because I was a tiny woman and whatnot. Puffing my breath in the air, I only stood behind him while he was grabbing a dozen or so baby's pajamas.

"Oh shit look at this cute pajama, little Shiro will like this, eh?" He shoved a white pajama with blue polkadots in it.

"Little Shiro detests cute things," I simply answered while putting the pajama on the bag provided by the shop.

"Oh c'mon babe, don't contaminate our baby's mind with your own ideals! He's also my baby~ heheh," he chuckled and put some underwears, shirts and shorts inside the bag.

"That's it Shiro, we don't need to buy a lot of things." I sighed, looking around expecting there was a chair where I could sit for a moment.

"Kay~" He said and then we went to the cashier.

Things had changed after we moved to France. My husband got a very nice job, he made a lot of money but he also got a lot of free time—only four days of work. It made us could gather every Weekend—plus Friday. Although he got a nice job, I still did nothing to help him. All I could do was taking care of households' business, and nothing else.

_But I'll be here, only for you..._

_Shirosaki..._


End file.
